Connectivity to remote equipment in the field has become a common practice for many original equipment manufacturers (OEMs). Frequently, this equipment is distributed over a broad geographical region and often involves hundreds, if not thousands or tens of thousands, of individual devices.
Currently, solutions to obtain this connectivity involve the use of a centralized server system between the OEMs and the remote equipment. These solutions require all remote devices to report monitoring and alarm data back to a centralized server system. The collected monitoring and alarm data is only made available to OEMs through monitoring applications running within the centralized server system. Quite often these connectivity and monitoring applications are customized for the particular centralized server system and OEM. As a result, users must learn the particular intricacies of each of these connectivity and monitoring applications before they can become productive.
These solutions may also provide a “data tunneling” capability that allows for the use of existing, OEM developed, diagnostic applications over the Internet through client/server connections, such as telnet and HTTP. Once again, with this data tunneling capability all communications are targeted to a central server system with a specialized switching server that establishes and maintains a connection between the OEM and centralized server system. Since these switching servers are a typical point of failure, switching servers are often clustered to improve performance and availability.
Accordingly, with these existing solutions an OEM can remotely monitor, diagnose, and repair problems with the equipment. As a result, OEMs can be more proactive in preventing and addressing problems with remote equipment before they become serious. Additionally, with these existing OEMs can identify and provide other value added services, such as automatically identifying when remote equipment is or will be in need of replenishment of consumables which can be provided by the OEM.
Unfortunately, these solutions which utilize a centralized server system have at least two significant drawbacks. First, the need for all of the data to pass through a centralized server system can cause significant scalability problems. When tens of thousands or hundreds of thousands of remote devices are being monitored, the need for all of the data to pass through a centralized server system can negatively impact overall performance and user experience. Additionally, with larger numbers of remote devices, larger scales of data must pass through switching servers in the centralized server system and, as mentioned earlier, these switching servers are typical points of failure. Clustering of switching servers is often used to address this issue, but at the expense of a much more complex and expensive centralized server system.
Second, these solutions are often customized for each particular OEM forcing users to learn new and unfamiliar applications and user paradigms. This creates a significant learning curve and expense and can impede any productivity gains obtained by using these solutions. By way of example only, to use one of these solutions to run an OEM developed diagnostic tool, a user has to log in to the central server system, find the remote device they wish to connect, and then request the connection. Often this process has significant wait times during the login, identification, and connection process and requires significant training on the part of the user to execute.